La sonrisa mas dificil
by Ally1127
Summary: Rookie se propone una meta: Hacer sonreir al Pinguino Jet Pack. Pero...¿Es tan facil como parece?


Rookie sonrió, otro día para llenar de sonrisas a la isla…  
Miro lentamente a una bolsa debajo de la mesa.  
"¡No! Sé que puedo hacerlo" pensó para sí.  
Agarro su gorro con hélice y se lo ubico en la cabeza, reviso si no había algún mensaje…nada…el sonrió, ahora si estaba listo.  
Llegando a la agencia, la mayoría reconstruía las cosas que Herbert destruyo, PH y Rookie tuvieron una pequeña-larga conversación, además de contarse varios chistes.  
-¡Rookie!-grito Dot a Rookie  
Rookie se acerco a la agente, que ahora arreglaba las zonas de la sala de hologramas  
-¡Dot!-Rookie abrazo a Dot-¿Viste a Jet?  
-Aja-dijo asintiendo-Ve al laboratorio de Gary  
-Gracias  
Rookie agarro su teléfono espía, y se teletransporto al laboratorio de Gary.  
El Pingüino Jet-Pack leía en silencio el diario, mientras Gary solo se veía hipnotizado por los planos.  
"La mejor forma de hacer sonreír a alguien, una broma."  
Saco de su gorro una soga, haciendo un lazo como PH le enseño lo apunto a Gary y lo lanzo.  
Parecía que sería divertido, hasta que el Pingüino Jet Pack agarro la cuerda, justo a tiempo.  
-¿Qué quieres Rookie?-dijo PJP, mientras tiraba la cuerda al suelo, con una expresión de enojo.  
-Solo quería verte sonreír -Rookie sonrió y agarro la soga.  
Gary se dio la vuelta-Rookie ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Rookie dio un saludo militar-Vengo a cumplir una misión que me asigne, hacer algo por alguien  
-Se podría saber quién es ese alguien-pregunto el Pingüino Jet Pack.  
-¡Tu!-la sonrisa de Rookie era enorme.  
-Que bien, pasarán tiempo juntos, si quieres puedes irte Pingüino-dijo Gary volviendo a sus planos.  
-Le dije que no me llame así señor-dijo PJP a Gary-Y no creo que sea de mucha ayuda…  
Tarde para decir que no a la propuesta de Rookie.  
En pocos segundos, el Pingüino Jet Pack se encontraba en la cafetería, con un café y algunos pasteles enfrente.  
-Creí que te gustarían los pasteles, pero no sabía que sabor, así que…  
-Rookie, no creo que sea una buena idea-la expresión de Jet podía ser todo, menos un signo de la alegría.  
-Tengo de chocolate, vainilla, frutilla, mezclados y-Rookie siguió, como si se tratara de un chiste.  
-¡Rookie! No quiero nada-dijo el Pingüino Jet Pack algo molesto.  
-Oh…claro  
Rookie agarro de nuevo el teléfono espía, antes de otro movimiento de Jet, el ya se teletransporto a la plaza.  
-Rookie, no creo que  
-Jet, hoy mi misión es hacerte sonreír, si no lo haces, no podre seguir siendo agente  
Jet miro algo extrañado a su amigo ¿Qué será lo que enserio quiere?  
-Ahora-Rookie agarro una vara e hizo algunos dibujos en la nieve-Este es un mapa de la isla y todos los puntos más divertidos, por ejemplo, podemos ir a aplastar frutas… ¡Oh! También podemos hacer una carrera de nieve, tranquilo, yo no soy tan bueno jugándolo…ah, y…  
-¡Rookie!-Jet grito con enojo  
-¿Aja?  
-No creo que hoy sea un día indicado-El Pingüino Jet Pack agarro su Jet y se alejo de la zona volando-Nos vemos mañana  
-¡Pingüino Jet Pack!-grito Rookie-No me dejes-dijo Rookie con algo de miedo.  
Algunas lagrimas salieron de Rookie, el sonrió-Parece que las cosas no irán como las planee, ja ja.

El Pingüino Jet Pack aterrizo en la EPF, PH era la última en salir.  
-¿Que ocurre PH?  
PH se sorprendió, cayendo al suelo.  
-¿No debías estar con Rookie?  
-Cambio de planes-dijo el Pingüino Jet Pack-¿Por qué tanta sorpresa?  
-Rookie…el no iba a rendirse-PH bajo la mirada y luego algo asustada pregunto-¿No te fuiste volando?  
El pingüino se quedo callado por un momento.  
-¡Jet! ¡Dime que no lo hiciste!-exigió PH  
-Lo hice, no hay nada malo ¿No?-pregunto Jet  
-¡¿Dónde está Rookie?!-el comportamiento de PH era extraño.  
-No lo se  
-El mirador-susurro PH  
Jet estaba confundido.  
-¡Ve al mirador y sálvalo!

Rookie miro al suelo, podría caerse en las rocas o en el mar.  
"Las rocas…es la mejor opción" dijo una voz en su cabeza.  
-La sonrisa…tal vez…-una lágrima salieron de los ojos de Rookie.  
El se subió a la baranda del mirador.  
-¡Rookie! ¡No!- grito el Pingüino Jet Pack  
Rookie se detuvo en ese momento, se podía ver una sonrisa muy grande en su pico, sus ojos estaban lleno de lágrimas y parecían estar viendo el vacio.  
-¿Qué harás Jet?-Rookie pregunto con enojo-¿Quieres detenerme? ¿Quieres que siga siendo un peso para la agencia?  
Jet se quedo sin palabras, nunca hubiera imaginado el estado de su amigo.  
-¡¿Qué quieres?!-grito Rookie-¡Todo mi esfuerzo no sirve! ¡Soy algo inútil para los demás! ¡Y tu…-Rookie empezó a quedarse callado.  
-Tú eres perfecto-susurro Rookie.  
-Claro que no Rookie, deja de decir…-el Pingüino Jet Pack se quedo callado.  
-¿Tonterias? ¿No es asi?  
Ahora el Pingüino Jet Pack estaba contra la espada y la pared.  
-Rookie, escúchame, tu…  
-¿Yo?  
-Tú eres el que me hace sonreír  
-¿Qué?  
-Tú eres tan feliz, siempre contento sin importar que, yo debo preocuparme pero tu…-él se acerco y seco las lagrimas de Rookie-tu eres el perfecto aquí.  
Rookie bajo de la baranda, se seco otra lagrima y sonrio.  
-Gracias Jet.  
El atardecer ya venía, Jet miro a los ojos a Rookie.  
-Cumplirás tu misión-dijo Jet, con una sonrisa.


End file.
